User blog:Savage Samurai/Weiss' actress responds Trivia
Ben explains that they cannot usually get a combatant's original voice actor as it generally involves them breaking their contracts (2:30). *Kara's reaction to the episode is that it was different to what she was expecting particularly in regards to the character's size (3:20). *Part of the reason why Mitsuru is the first Persona character is because there hasn't been much interest in regards to the Persona series in death battle (4:00). Ben theorizes this is because death battle isn't the series most Persona fans are looking for but he also mentions that it is fun showing characters that the general death battle audience hasn't seen before. *Kara was surprised when she heard that Mitsuru was immune to ice and that moment where she negates Weiss' ice attack is essentially the moment where she gave up hope for Weiss (4:50). *There was a bit of debate amongst the researchers and writers about whether they should mention that Mitsuru is immune to ice in the rundowns (5:00). It was ultimately decided that they couldn't dance around the issue otherwise it comes across as trying to trick the audience. *Will the animators of this fight be working on RWBY Volume 7 (9:15)? They are the RWBY animators. **Torrian admits that Erika did most of the work for this fight (9:30). 50% if anyone was wondering. Torrian, Kristina and David all had other responsibilities that they had to tend to. **Ben says that their animation team and RT's animation team have slowly been integrating themselves into each other ever since the move and that this episode is one of those big payoff moments (10:10). **Nano headlined the episode by doing a lot of the opening shots while Torrian finished putting it together (11:10). *Mitsuru's model was custom built while the RWBY models are still the same (10:35). *Chad regrets the fact that Weiss' preview wasn't titled "Weiss Schneaks into DEATH BATTLE!" (15:35). *Did Kara ever expect to voice a scene where Weiss calls someone else an ice queen (23:45)? No and it's her favorite line in the episode. It was the one thing Ben really wanted to incorporate and it was disappointing when it wasn't in the original script because it would've felt forced. *In a similar vein, did she ever expect to voice a scene where she died (24:30)? Not really. There was one moment where she felt she might die (coughvolume5cough). *Kara believes a problem Weiss faces in terms of combat is that she's too busy thinking and not doing (25:40). While it's less focusing on stance (that was pretty much dropped in volume 1), she does have a point in terms of Weiss' thought process as shown when she keeps trying to summon the Arma Gigas against Vernal instead of just fighting. *Ben's favorite scene in the episode is the battle between the Arma Gigas and Artemesia (30:20). *What is Kara's favorite battle that Weiss has been in, in RWBY (31:40)? The fight against the Nevermore mainly because it was the first time that teamwork was shown. The line in which Weiss reaffirms that she can make the shot was a last-minute decision. *Fanart at 36:30. *Ben brings up how highly requested Krillin VS Saitama has been as well as the fact that he's unsure about what to do with it (32:25). However, he is open to the idea of it becoming an actual death battle. **However, by the end of the cast Ben has decided that Dragon Ball is not the right series to pit against One Punch Man (49:05). Potential opponents for Saitama are Popeye or Axecop. Category:Blog posts